Tomochi Week 2018
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [A little something I made up - 8th Jan to the 14th Jan] A series of small drabbles revolving around the Tomoki x Yoichi ship - or Tomochi, as I've been calling it. Dedicated to an awesome friend of mine, LittleChibi1009! I hope you and others enjoy this week!
1. Gorgeous

**Hi, this is the start of Tomochi Week! This is purely something I've made up myself but if there's an official one somewhere then I deeply apologise ^^; So in case you don't know, Tomochi is the ship name I, myself, have given to the Tomoki x Yoichi ship ^^ I know it's pretty simple but it'll do unless something more official comes about.**

 **Also I hear that there might possibly be a second season on the rise...? I could be wrong though, but if anyone gets hole of some information then let me know! And let me just dedicate this little thing to my good friend, LittleChibi1009, because without them I wouldn't be writing Dive! fanfics xD So let's get on with it!**

 **Also I made all the prompts myself based off the titles of Taylor Swift songs, lol. So the actual fics won't really correspond with the songs since I'm basing it on title alone but feel free to listen as you read idm ^^**

* * *

 _Prompt: Gorgeous_

* * *

Yoichi stared up at the diving board with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes sparkling with fondness. His hazel eyes trailed after the way Tomoki sprung off the board and dived down into the water below, disappearing for a moment before resurfacing with a much needed gasp for air. The younger raven haired diving student was truly someone amazing and even inspirational. Yoichi had noticed the even younger groups huddle together and whisper in awe of him and it made him somewhat amused.

He walked over just as Tomoki took a towel from Reiji and slung it around his neck over his shoulders. His black locks were dripping at the tips and Yoichi couldn't help but feel his heart beat a fraction of a beat faster as some of the droplets slivered down Tomoki's skin. The young teen has certainly improved over the past two years since they had gained a new coach. Not just with his diving abilities, but also with his physical appearance.

Yoichi didn't think anyone could ever think that Tomoki Sakai was not indeed gorgeous. Because he for sure was.

"Good job" He complimented simply.

Tomoki turned to him with a bright smile and those ocean blue eyes were glittering like always. "Thanks Yoichi!" His voice has matured a slight bit too. "Though I think I could've done another turn if I'd of made the take off less sloppy".

"You did fine," Reiji patted his friend's shoulder encouragingly. "C'mon now Tomo, you know you have that special gift of yours".

"It's not as simple as that though, Reiji. The diamond eyes are great, sure, but I can't rely on them all the time".

That was another thing about Tomoki Sakai - his special diamond eyes. Not only were they gorgeous by nature and name, but they only added to the boy's attractiveness. There was nothing more than Yoichi loved more than when those eyes would look straight at him, into his own. With a small, silent sigh, Yoichi placed his hand on top of Tomoki's head.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. But he's right Reiji, he shouldn't rely on them alone".

He didn't fail to notice the loving, thankful smile that Tomoki sent his way. Damn, he had to contain his heartbeat before the organ ended up bursting right out of his chest. Did he even realise what he was doing to the older boy? Well, he had had a girlfriend before...but Yoichi knew how things had gone down with that.

Thankfully, Reiji spoke up again so Yoichi's thoughts cut themselves off before things could get too brooding.

"I guess you're right, you two. Anyway, are we calling it a day now? I did promise to meet Ryo after his basketball practice this afternoon at the usual place".

"Alright, let's go. See you tomorrow Yoichi!" Tomoki gave him a wave and the two best friends walked toward the changing rooms together, chatting to themselves. But Yoichi still caught the end of their conversation before they got out of earshot. "Are you dragging me away from the one I love just to see the one you love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryo of course! I thought for sure you and him were a thing by now".

"Wh-What is H-Heaven's name gave you that i-idea?!" Reiji spluttered while Tomoki just laughed and ran off with Reiji chasing after him. "Tomo! I'm serious, he's not my boyfriend!"

Yoichi shook his head with a smile and turned back to where his father was finishing up his own session. Coach Asaki was finishing up a talk with Shibuki on the other side of the pool. Yoichi decided he should go and change himself and meet his dad at the front desk of the building instead so they could head home. And he knew that all the while, Tomoki Sakai's diamond eyes and gorgeous, attractive existence would be entering his dreams that night.


	2. Red

_Prompt: Red_

* * *

Hearts. Roses. Ribbons. Candles. Cookies.

They were all red and romantic.

The heart within your chest is said to beat faster for the one you love. Roses are typically given as a sign of dear affection. Ribbons tied neatly around gifts. Candles gently burning the wax stem in the center while giving the room a nice aroma. Cookies were baked and iced in order for a nice, fairly light treat.

But red could also resemble the painful side of someone.

Blood. Anger. Embarrassment depending on the situation.

That's what Yoichi had felt when he'd pretty much told Tomoki to forget about Ryo, Reiji and everyone else who had begun to mistreat him. Alongside some sympathy, of course once that boiling anger had begun to cease. Had he been so angry about it because he'd pushed all of his own friends away ever since he'd started diving? Was it his way of protecting Tomoki? Had he been...jealous?

He couldn't know for sure. Perhaps it'd been a mixture of everything and he'd sort of lashed out accidentally. He had taken Tomoki under his wing that day.

And when the younger diver had been seriously injured? Not only did it feel a lot like deja vu, but he had seen red at that moment too. It had been anger and a faster beating heart - Tomoki had pushed himself too hard and he'd been annoyed with him for it. But then it had died down because he had seen himself in the boy.

Love.

That was what he felt for Tomoki. He couldn't deny it anymore.

Tomorrow.

He'd let his feelings loose to the other tomorrow.


	3. You Belong With Me

_Prompt: You Belong With Me_

* * *

Yoichi felt like he was going to burst every time Tomoki and he caught one another's eye and shared a smile in passing as each member of the MDC took turns showing off their abilities. It was tearing him apart. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest and he swore it would explode from the inside out if Tomoki gave him that charming look once again. The boy surely knew he was attractive - even more so now he was a bit older.

Once practice was done for the day, Yoichi walked over to Tomoki and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey".

"Oh, hey!" Tomoki grinned at him. "What's up, you've been distant from me all day".

"Oh, it was nothing... I, err, wondered if you wanted to walk home with me today? O-Or rather I can walk you home". A deep blush dusted his cheeks.

Tomoki seemed to smirk a little at that. "Sure~ I'd love to!" He took a glance to where Reiji was. "Let me just let Reiji know and I'll meet you at front desk, alright?"

"Sounds good to me".

X . X . X

The walk to Tomoki's house was silent at first - gentle silence that bothered them both. They both knew they needed to talk. That something needed to be said that would forever change their lives together. Since Yoichi could feel his throat tightening up, he was thankful when Tomoki decided to finally break the silence between them.

"I need to tell you something, Yoichi".

"...Wh-What is it...? I-Is everything okay?" He cursed himself for stuttering - Yoichi Fujitani never stuttered!

Tomoki gave him a raised eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "Everything's fine. Well, as fine as it can be for now. But, I've been thinking recently and...it's been too long. I probably should've told you this years ago but I never did because of the incident with Miyu and my brother, our new coach, Shibuki joining us, Ryo leaving and trying to get the MDC to the Olympics! Everything got jumbled together and I couldn't think straight but you were still always there for me and I-"

"Tomo. You're rambling" Yoichi interrupted him teasingly and thus making the younger boy blush and mumble to himself.

"Ah, right! I-I just needed to say that I, um..." He took a deep breath and stopped in his tracks, fists curling at his sides and eyes screwing shut. "I like you!"


	4. Ours

_Prompt: Ours_

* * *

Yoichi stared at Tomoki. He'd literally taken the words right out of his mouth. _Literally._ He blinked and managed to swallow the lump in his throat, though his heartbeat was thumping so hard he was almost sure that the other could see it trying to make an escape. Tomoki Sakai liked him? This had to be too good to be true, right? He took a breath of his own in order to try and calm himself before responding.

"Tomo...how do you mean "like", exactly?" He had to be sure he was reading into this right 'less he make a fool of himself.

The raven haired boy looked up in surprise before he turned his head away. "I like you as in I have a crush on you..."

So he had been thinking of this the right way. Wait...Tomoki had a crush on him?! He returned his feelings for real?! Yoichi felt himself begin to panic again. This was new. This was overwhelming for him. New and overwhelming were not usually a good combination for Yoichi.

He put his hands on Tomoki's shoulders and sighed, then using one hand to lift the other's chin and make him lock eyes with him. Blue against hazel.

"Tomo, I like you that way too" He sounded more confident and calm saying it than he felt. "I have for quite a while. I never said anything because-"

"Because you've never even had a girlfriend before, right?" Tomoki hit the mark dead on. "You believe you don't know how to properly go about it because you've never experienced it before. You're not the only one". He then continued to surprise the older male by reaching up and hugging him around his neck where Yoichi instinctively put his hands on Tomoki's waist.

"I'd ask if you really mean everything you're saying to me, but I know you're not the type to lie or play people".

Tomoki smiled against Yoichi's shoulder. "So does this mean we're a thing now?"

"We can be whatever you want us to be".


	5. Story of Us

_Prompt: Story of Us_

* * *

When Yoichi and Tomoki announced their newfound relationship arrangement, nobody was really all that surprised. Their love story had started from the day Chikuwa had run off and lead Tomoki to the fence of the MDC where he had seen Yoichi dive for the first time and been in awe ever since. With the closer to the two of them got over the years, it was no surprise that they'd eventually fallen in love.

Reiji and Ryo (who turned up to the MDC building every now and then) were extremely supportive of the two - unlike Tomoki's friends from school. They'd often tease Tomoki about the possibility of him forming a crush on his idolised friend, and had just shared an all-too-well knowing look with matching smirks before congratulating him in unison. Reiji had patted his friend's shoulder whereas Ryo had flung his arm around the boy. It wasn't long until Tomoki got them back with their earlier teasing by teasing the two about their own possibly budding feelings.

Yoichi's parents had different mindsets on their son's new relationship. His mother, Yoriko, was surprised but incredibly happy for him. His father, Keisuke, however, was not too pleased to begin with. He believed that Yoichi's relationship would keep him from his training, but Yoichi assured his father that Tomoki would be training alongside him though it wasn't until Keisuke saw actual proof that he gave up his denial of things working out this way.

Tomoki's parents on the other hand were more than happy for him. His mother, Megumi, had crushed her son in a proud and happy hug to which his father, Hisashi, pried him out of only to give him his own crushing hug. Tomoki felt his face had burnt itself from all his blushing by the time they were done. He had near enough drowned in their praises while rubbing the back of his neck in unease before finally escaping up to his room.

Hiroya and Miyu, however, were a different story. Hiroya had been a mixed opinion from being pleased that his brother had finally moved on, but also a little bitter that Tomoki hadn't (as he put it) had to work so hard for a relationship. Miyu was shyly happy for her ex-boyfriend/ex-crush. She had simply smiled sweetly at him as she was with Hiroya when Tomoki told them the news, and she had apologised for having cheated on him before but Tomoki had quickly cut her off saying he no longer wished to think of the incident and that he knew Yoichi would be good to him all the same. He knew he had hurt her a little bit by saying it, but he didn't need to hear a warning aimed at Yoichi from her of all people. She might not have even intended to say so, but he had wanted to stop her just in case.

When he and Yoichi met up the following day at the MDC, Tomoki had noticed Keisuke shoot him a slightly disapproving look which Yoichi told him to take no notice of. They shared their stories of how each of their confessions had gone and then - just to get on Keisuke's good side - had focused solely on their training for the time they had.


	6. Love Story

_Prompt: Love Story_

* * *

Every love story is different, Tomoki knew from experience. But he could easily say that from Miyu to Yoichi, he'd grown happier. Yoichi hadn't forced him into their relationship. Yoichi hadn't pestered him about nothing. Yoichi was the one he could spend the whole day with talking about his interests and not having to apologise for rambling because Yoichi would jump in with his own input every now and then instead of just sitting and pretending to listen to him. They once had a sleepover at Yoichi's place and spent the entire time talking about diving and reading different diving books and magazines and watching various diving movies.

It had been the best time.

Hiroya and Yoichi definitely didn't see eye to eye. One time back when their relationship first started, Hiroya had gotten riled up into an argument with his older brother stating how everything about the two of them was wrong and completely unnecessary. Tomoki had known his words weren't as true as they sounded, however he had still gotten caught up in defending himself until Ryo and even Reiji had come to his aid.

They'd been staying over for the afternoon when diving practice had been cut early due to some unexpected weather, and Ryo hadn't had basketball practice that day.

"I always said you and him would end up together eventually, ain't that right Reiji?" Ryo said with a smirk.

"Oh come off it, just because you admire someone so much doesn't always mean you fall in love with them" Tomoki tried defending himself. He was right to some extent.

"He has a point Ryo, but it was pretty obvious how you felt for Yoichi for quite some time. You wouldn't have done diving and met us if it hadn't been for him" Reiji rarely fully sided with either of his friends.

"Exactly! It was the diving that he introduced me too because he was so good at it when we were little, that's all there is to it. Falling in love with him just...just sorta happened" Tomoki's cheeks dusted themselves in a faint blush as he pouted and tried to avoid his friends' gazes, eventually opting to take a long sip from his drink nearby.

"Oh yeah because seeing at least ninety percent of his body without clothing on totally wasn't part of the package that got you tripping and falling, eh~?" Ryo said with a wink and nudged Reiji in the side with his elbow encouragingly.

"H-Hey! Th-That's so not true and you know it!" Tomoki protested, half-choking on his drink.

Ryo just cracked up into a fit of laughter with Tomoki trying to defend himself from such accusations, and Reiji just shook his head in mild disbelief at the two.


	7. Mine

_Prompt: Mine_

* * *

Yoichi watched with interest as the younger MDC students took turns diving into the pool below. Unfortunately he, himself, had been caught up in a brief accident to which he now had his arm in a cast and sling tied over his shoulder. It throbbed like crazy. Much like his heart did whenever Tomoki was nearby. He didn't truly know why his father had insisted he come to the MDC since he couldn't actually dive right now, but apparently he was supposed to be spectating and taking mental notes on the others. Easier said than done.

Tomoki had excelled immensely with his diving ability, and Yoichi was proud to have been there with him since the beginning. He sometimes wondered what their lives would be like had they not met. Would Tomoki have started diving anyway? Would he have somehow managed to get Miyu back from his brother? Would anything in Yoichi's life change; a girlfriend of his own maybe? Who knew. If parallel universes were really a thing then perhaps.

"Someone looks _really_ out of place, huh?" Came a familiar voice, Sachiya.

"Leave him be, would you expect to be diving with that sort of injury?" Reiji.

"I'm just saying! It's just...weird. Weird for him of all people to not be diving. Well, I mean at least watching Tomo hasn't changed, huh?"

"You two know he can hear you even though he's not watching you, right?" There was a pick up in the pace of his heartbeat when he heard Tomoki's voice as he hauled himself out of the pool and Reiji handed him a towel to sling around his shoulders. The raven haired boy shot a smirk in Yoichi's direction.

Yoichi slowly smirked back, taking his eyes off the diving for just a moment.

The two met up properly once the sessions were over, exchanging a gentle embrace (one arm from Yoichi) and a quick peck on the lips. Tomoki smiled up at him, despite having grown a little but Yoichi was still taller. The blond chuckled lightly at the other's sparkling eyes and smiled back at him.

 _If parallel universes do exist, then I bet somewhere down the road this boy would still end up being mine._


End file.
